This Core will provide training, consultation, and state of the art equipment necessary for confocal and multiphoton imaging in support of NINDS-fund and other neuroscientists at UNC-Chapel Hill. Core 2 .was established with, and is funded jointly by, the Carolina Institute for Developmental Disabilities (CIDD). The CIDD supports interdisciplinary clinical. and basic investigations into neurodevelopmental disorders and autism.. In addition to providing access. to .high resolution imaging technologies, Core 2 also implements new imaging technologies, particularly related to real time imaging of neurodevelopment, and provides training to support the imaging needs of NINDS-funded and other neuroscientists at UNC. Core expenses are partially defrayed by a university approved recharge system.